


The Impromptu Bonding of T'hy'la

by SpirkTrekker42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpirkTrekker42/pseuds/SpirkTrekker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Vulcan Couples' Retreat, this is the story of how Kirk and Spock were left behind on an ice planet and the only way for them to survive is to bond in the Vulcan way so that Spock can put them both in the healing trance.  The question is, will Kirk want to keep the bond after they are rescued?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impromptu Bonding of T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my future bondmate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+future+bondmate).



Disclaimer:  The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N:  Here is the bonding-in-freezing-weather story, as promised.  It is sort of a prequel to _Vulcan_ _Couples’ Retreat_ , found on my profile.  Thanks to all my reviewers who requested the bonding!   Your support is a great motivator ;)

Also, I’d like to thank Syrus for RPing this situation with me.  It really helped get the creative juices running.  So, some of these lines are, in fact, hers! (She was Kirk, I was Spock.)  Congratulations on your engagement, hun!

.~.

_The Impromptu Bonding of T’hy’la_

Stardate:  unknown

Location: Altair V, class-M planet

 

_Beep beeeeeeeeeep!   Beep beepity beep…_

Roused into action by the insistent communicator alarm, Spock rushed to wake his captain from his sleep shift. 

“Jim!”  Spock gently shook Kirk’s frigid shoulder.  “You have slept for the requisite seven point five hours.”  The captain of the _Enterprise_ did not stir at the Vulcan’s touch.  “It is imperative that you wake, Captain.  An excess of slumber whilst in freezing temperatures can have a less than favorable effect on your system.”

A week ago, Kirk and Spock had been part of an away team on a mission to observe and catalogue any life forms on the frigid planet of Altair V.  However, when the Enterprise got caught in a sudden ion storm, the transporters malfunctioned.   Since Kirk and Spock refused to be beamed up before the rest of the crew, they were the unfortunate ones who were left behind.  Thankfully, they’d found refuge from the cold in an ice cave.

 Spock watched as Jim’s chest rose and fell at normal intervals.  He did not wish to initiate a mind meld with Jim, as they had never melded before, but he would do what was necessary to ensure his friend and lover’s survival. His heart rate increasing, the Vulcan carefully arranged his fingers against his captain’s facial meld points.   He was about to fall into his counterpart’s mind, but Jim’s cerulean orbs flew open at the last possible moment. 

The _Enterprise_ ’s First Officer glared at the mischievous gaze.  Kirk smirked at his boyfriend.

“I had ya big time.” 

Spock gave a decidedly un-Vulcan sigh of relief mixed with exasperation.  His captain was the master of inappropriate jokes and pranks.  He frequently practiced this skill on Spock just to see if he could get a rise out of the Vulcan. (And most of the time he could.)

“Jim, I do not appreciate being the recipient of an illogical human prank.”  In spite of himself, the Vulcan shivered from the biting cold, even though he was tightly bundled up.

“Sorry,” his captain said, not sounding apologetic in the least. But then his face softened when he realized how miserable the Vulcan felt.  “C’mere Spock.  I can’t imagine why, but you look cold.”  Jim scooted closer next to his First, and gently caressed Spock’s cheeks with his gloved hands.  The Vulcan sighed and leaned into his boyfriend’s touch. 

“J-jim, I regret to inf-form you that if we c-continue with our present rationing, our f-food supplies will cease to exist as of t-tomorrow.”  Spock’s teeth began to chatter as he tried to give a report on their current situation.

“It’s the same with our water supply,” Kirk pointed out.  He abandoned his exploration of the contours of Spock’s green cheeks, instead wrapping his arms around the shivering Vulcan. 

“Jim, I wish for you to consume the rest of the rations and water.  It's only logical, as you are human and have a greater need for nourishment and liquid than Vulcans.”  Jim shot him rather confused look.

“Spock, you can survive on less.  It’s only logical that _you_ take what’s left.”  Spock raised an eyebrow at that.

“I cannot ignore your needs, Captain.”  Kirk sadly shook his head.

“No way am I going to eat what is rightfully yours.  We'll share whatever’s left between us equally, or not at all.”  The corners of Spock’s eyes twitched in irritation.

“As First Officer of the _Enterprise_ , I cannot allow myself to consume any more nourishment, thus endangering the life of my captain.”  Kirk growled softly, his protective nature asserting itself.  
  
 “And as your boyfriend and lover, I refuse to eat your share.”  
  
  “Jim, I cannot allow you to die at my expense.  It is not logical.”   Kirk snorted.

“ And you think I could let you die at mine?”   The captain scowled at his stubborn Vulcan when he continued his rationalization.

“ You are a more valued member of Starfleet,” Spock said carefully.  “Of the two of us, it should be you that lives.”  
  
“Bullshit!” Kirk exclaimed.  “Spock, please don't say that...we'll survive.  The _Enterprise_ hasn’t let us down yet!”

“Even at maximum warp, a starship cannot reach this planet until seven standard days,” the Vulcan reminded him.  “Neither of us can manage to live that long, not without nutrients and fresh water.  I suppose it does not matter who eats the rations and drinks the water.”  He looked away dejectedly, somehow feeling responsible for Jim's imminent death.  
  
“We can't give up Spock, we just can't!”  Kirk furiously shook his head.  He refused to believe they wouldn’t escape the planet alive.   He thought for a moment, reviewing their options in his mind.  Each possible idea seemed crazier than the one before it.  Just when Kirk was about to give up, he had an idea.

“Spock!  I can’t believe you didn’t think of this before.”

“Oh?”  Kirk sighed.

“Well, you probably did think of it, but you rejected it out of nobility or loyalty to your captain or some shit.”

“Pardon me?”  Jim sighed.  Did he have to spell it out for Spock?

“If you enter your healing trance, then-”

“I will not!”  The Vulcan interrupted angrily.  “Not unless I was certain you were being provided for.” 

“Spock, you have to let me go,” Jim said softly.  “There are no other options left.  We have practically no food, no water, and no raw materials.  It’s the only logical solution.”

“Not if I could induce a healing trance in you as well,” Spock countered.  Jim leaned closer, intrigued.  

“But I’m not Vulcan,” he protested.  “I didn’t think Vulcan healing trances could work on humans!”

“They do not, usually.  However, in our case, there may be a way,” Spock said softly.

“Why didn’t you bring this up sooner?” Kirk demanded. 

“Because I am not certain it will work,” the Vulcan admitted.  “I did not want to unnecessarily raise your hopes.  Our minds would have to have the highest degree of compatibility.”

“That should be no problem,” Kirk said with a grin.  “When your counterpart melded with me, we-”

“I beg your pardon?”  Spock’s eyes grew wide.  “I was not informed that my alternate self had had the opportunity or the audacity to meld with you.”

“He said it was the quickest way to transmit information,” Kirk quickly explained. 

“He could have harmed your mind!”  Spock couldn’t believe that his alternate self would have taken that risk.  “A Vulcan mind meld is not to be taken lightly, especially when humans are involved.”

“The other Spock didn’t seem that concerned about it,” Jim said, his expression smug.  “It seemed very natural to him.”

“Oh really?”  Spock said coolly. 

“Yes, but that’s not the point,” Jim insisted, changing the subject before Spock got too pissy.  “How can you perform this healing trance thingy on both of us?”

“Our minds would have to be… linked,” Spock said carefully. 

“A Vulcan bond,” Kirk breathed.  He let out a low whistle.  “I’ll be damned.  Ya know, I’d been hoping you’d bring that up, Spock!  I would’ve said something myself since we’re faced with a near death situation, but I didn’t want to see too forward.”

“Jim, a Vulcan bond is supposed to be permanent,” Spock reminded him.  “Normally I would not have asked this of you, but under the circumstances, I deemed it appropriate.  If our bond will save your life, then I will gladly face any repercussions of severing it once we return to the ship.”

“Severing?  Who said anything about severing?” Jim growled.  “Dammit, Spock, I want this!  It’s the only way I’ll get to ensure I’ll have you by my side for always, even if the fleet tries to split us up.”  The Vulcan trembled in his t’hy’la’s arms.

“But I distinctly remember you saying that you did not wish to be tied down by our relationship.”

“That was months ago!”  Kirk protested.  “I-I know better now.  It only took a near death experience for me to see it.  I hope I’m not too late.”  He gazed deeply at the Vulcan, who calmly held his gaze.

“What is the human expression I am looking for?  Ah yes,” Spock recalled.  “I believe it is, ‘better late than never’.”  Kirk chuckled.

“I love your sense of humor.  It seems to assert itself at the strangest times.”

“Indeed,” Spock admitted.

“So, are you ready to bond with me?”  Kirk prodded his boyfriend.  The Vulcan paused.

“Are you truly certain you are willing?”

“Oh, I’m willing,” Jim breathed, his voice dropping down about an octave.  Spock shivered, but this time it was not from the cold.  He had longed for this moment ever since they began their courtship 5.23 months ago.   However, melds with his counterpart notwithstanding, he was worried about the effect the meld would have on Kirk’s mental facilities.

“Very well.  Try to relax and open your mind.”  Spock gently placed his fingertips over Jim’s meld points. 

“I’ll try.”  Kirk took a deep breath, and tried to do as Spock asked, even though he was slightly nervous.  As he politely ‘knocked’ at the entrance to his captain’s mind, he found little resistance, save for a minute amount of apprehension. 

“ Thank you, Jim, for trusting me.”  The Vulcan gradually entered his boyfriend's mind, much like a child would pause on each step as he entered the shallow end of the pool.  He was stunned at the ease which he slipped inside.  How was this even possible?  He knew that he and Kirk complemented each other, but not to this degree!  Spock decided to try and contact Jim, in hopes that he would be receptive.

//Jim?  Can you hear me, t'hy'la?//  Spock projected.  
  
 //Spock...wow, this feels...//  Jim trailed off.  Warmth and arousal washed over the human as he reveled in the Vulcan’s calm presence.    Kirk now knew that Spock was meant to be there for always.  
  
//I know – it is rather overwhelming.  I am pleased your mind has accepted me so readily.//  Spock shared his unadulterated joy with Jim's blinding essence.  //Now, I will begin to bond us.//   He mentally reached for Jim's light, gently entwines the golden strands of energy with the indigo of his own.  
  
 //Ahh...please…// Kirk released a mental sigh as Spock meshed their souls together.  
  
  //Jim!  We are becoming one.//  The Vulcan shivered with desire at the complexity and depth of Kirk's mind.  //I never knew that it could be like this.//  
  
 //Neither did I.  God, Spock, what you do to me!//  Kirk leaned in to give his new mate a passionate kiss.  Spock eagerly responded, finally releasing the depth of passion he felt for this human.

//T'hy'la... my own!//  The Vulcan exclaimed.  
  
//Spock, I'll always be yours, no matter how long that might be.//  Jim sealed his promise with a deep kiss.   This was almost enough to distract the Vulcan from his task at hand.   However, Spock’s work continued without a hitch.  In the meld, Spock beckoned Jim's essence closer, bathing himself in it as he completed the bond. 

//Jim, I am grateful...for your love.  That you could love a half-breed…//   Spock’s energy released the equivalent of a sob.  //I...apologize. I am overwhelmed as I was not prepared for your statement.//   
  
//Don't apologize.//  Jim chuckled out loud.  //Just let yourself go...I enjoy feeling what you feel.//  
  
//Yes, Jim...//   The Vulcan’s heart began to race as he recognized the completion of their link.  He tied their essences together in a bow, making sure to double tie them together.  //I do believe we are officially bonded.//

//God it feels great...//  Jim groaned.  He shivered in arousal, knowing that he was the only one who had or would ever affect Spock in that way.  
  
    //Indeed.//  Spock choked back a moan. //Jim, I regret that we should terminate the meld.  However, I cannot be one hundred percent certain if the bonding is complete while we are still melded.//  Without warning, the Vulcan yanked back his long, nimble fingers. Kirk was surprised by the sudden jolt back to reality, but he smiled when he realized that Spock is still in the back of his mind.

 “It...it worked!” He gasped.

“ You are correct.” Spock gave his new bondmate a tiny smile “Thank you for that gift, Jim.  Your mind is truly a sight to behold.”  The Vulcan gently kisses his lips.  “Now, I suggest we consume the rest of the rations and drink the remaining water before I initiate the healing trance.”  Kirk nodded.

“Okay.”  He gathered what little food and water they had left and distributed it equally between them.

“Jim, do you realize that we may not wake up from the trance if the _Enterprise_ does not arrive in time.”  Spock chewed thoughtfully on his cracker as Kirk smiled sadly at him.  
  
“I can't think of a better way to go.”  He reached out and offered his two forefingers in a Vulcan kiss.  Spock returned the gesture, stroking his fingers over Kirk’s.  The Vulcan rested his forehead against Jim’s and they savored what might be one of their last tender moments.  
  
“I am honored to have been bonded to you, Jim, even if it is for a minute amount of time.  At least our katras will be bound as one in the afterlife.”  They locked eyes, brown meeting blue in a gaze of mutual understanding, love, and loss.

“I hope you’re right, Spock. If we’re together, that’s all that matters.” 

Once they finished their last meal, Spock initiated the healing trance via telepathy.  Jim began to lose his vision, and his hearing became distorted.  Someone was helping him lay down – that was nice.    That someone was so warm, and he was so sleepy…  Jim thought he might rest his eyes for a bit, knowing he was safe with Spock.  The darkness threatened to consume him and he began to slip away as the trance began to slow his functions.  His eyes fluttered and closed, extinguishing the last vestiges of light that illuminated his t’hy’la.

And then…

Nothing.

 

.~.

U.S.S. _Enterprise, 5 days later_

Somehow, Mr. Scott had pulled off another miracle, and the Federation’s flagship arrived at Altair V two days ahead of schedule.  At the science station, Chekov was able to locate their missing captain and commander right away.   Scotty saw to it that they were beamed up without further delay.  McCoy, of course, was standing by with stretchers and medkits.  When the pair materialized lying down on the transporter pad, the CMO knew they’d run into trouble.  But he wasn’t really surprised, after all, trouble seemed to follow Jim wherever he went.

“God almighty, what happened to them?” McCoy groused as he helped Dr. M’Benga load Jim and Spock onto the gurneys. 

“I don’t know yet, sir.”

“You’re the Vulcan specialist; can’t you make an educated guess?”  McCoy’s voice was strained.  Working together, they helped the captain and commander on to adjacent beds in Sickbay.

“I believe that Spock has entered a Vulcan healing trance,” was M’Benga’s diagnosis after he took some readings of his ailing patient.  “As long as we give him the necessary nutrients he needs via hypo, he should make a full recovery.”

“And Jim?” McCoy couldn’t hide the anxiety from his voice.  “He doesn’t have Spock’s metabolism.  He’s been exposed to the elements far too long for my taste.  I don’t think there will be any lasting damage, but I’d like to get a second opinion.”

“The frostbite is unfortunate, but he’ll eventually be fine,” M’Benga predicted after some consideration.  “A few days in the decompression chamber should put him right.”  They both looked down at the vapid-faced, smiling captain.

“Jim’s expression is giving me the heebie geebies,” McCoy shuddered.  “The last time I saw him look that blissful was when he passed the Kobayashi Maru.  Why does he look all at peace like Spock does?”  M’Benga frowned. 

“If I didn’t know better, I would say it looks as if Jim has entered a healing trance as well,” M’Benga admitted.

“That’s impossible,” McCoy snapped.  “Humans don’t have the brain capacity for all that telepathic mumbo jumbo.”

“That is usually the case.” M’Benga mused.  Then his eyes grew wide.

“Dr. McCoy - the captain _is_ in a Vulcan healing trance.  I’m sure of it!”  The CMO frowned.

“But I thought they only worked on-”

“Vulcans?” The African doctor cut in.  “Yes, technically that is true.  However, Spock must’ve found a way.  Remember, certain humans do have a degree of receptiveness to telepathy.” 

“So Spock did that mind-sharing thing with Jim?” McCoy wondered in disbelief.  After all, there was no way _he_ would ever let Spock anywhere near the deep recesses of his mind.

“Mind melding? I would assume so,” said M’Benga.  But he was frowning again.

“What’s wrong now?” McCoy griped at the younger doctor.

“When they beamed up, Spock wasn’t holding his hand to the captain’s face,” M’Benga elaborated.  “He wasn’t even touching him at all!  I can’t understand how Spock continued to hold the trance in place without direct physical contact.”

“Let’s face it, Jim is screwed,” said McCoy, resigning himself to this fate.  “He’s going to be having wonky hobgoblin side effects for the rest of his life as a result of the meld.”

“That depends on your definition of ‘screwed’.”  If he didn’t know better, McCoy would’ve sworn that M’Benga was laughing at him. 

“Do explain,” the CMO demanded.  Bemused, the African did.

“Spock figured out a way to save the captain’s life with the healing trance, but it cost him a terrible price.”  McCoy’s brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?”

“The only way Spock could’ve continued the trance is if he and Jim were telepathically bonded!”  McCoy gave him a blank stare. 

“Bonded?  What does that mean?”  The other doctor grinned.

“You know, their minds linking, the baring of the souls, the entwining of positively and negatively charged energies, becoming one, getting married…”

“Did you just say married?  Because there’s no way in hell that Jim would do that and follow through with it.”  _Shit shit shit._   This was not good.  _I will not go into shock; I will not go into shock!_

“Not even to save his own life?”  M’Benga asked.

“Well, maybe then,” McCoy amended his opinion.  “Can they get a quickie Vulcan divorce once they wake up?”

“I am afraid it is not quite that simple.  Vulcan bonds are usually for life,” M’Benga explained.  McCoy’s eyes widened.

“You don’t think… Jim wouldn’t have…”  The doctor narrowed his eyes.  “You don’t think he’s seriously committing to Spock?”

“Stranger things have happened; we’ve seen proof of that, what with the alien viruses, strange rashes, mind relaxants, and whatnot.” M’Benga countered.   

“But Jim swore to me that he would never ever commit to someone.”  McCoy insisted.  “Well, not unless he found someone who was a kinky as he is.”  Then a thought occurred to the doctor.  He dramatically clutched his chest as his eyes bugged out of their sockets. 

“What’s wrong?” M’Benga asked, mildly alarmed.

“Spock…kinky…help!”  McCoy whimpered.  The other doctor laughed at the foreign notion.

“Mr. Spock?  Our stiff, proper, by-the-book Mr. Spock?”  McCoy didn’t hear him.

“I can picture them in bed together – oh God.”  The CMO’s face drained of its color.  “Spock _is_ just as kinky as Jim! I’m sure of it.”

“How do you know?” M’Benga wondered.  “Did you walk in on them?”  McCoy shook his head and glared at his co-worker.

“Think, man!  Spock has a perfectly spotless record, except for one incident.”  It took him a few seconds, but M’Benga got there.

“Good lord!”  M’Benga chuckled, remembering the infamous bridge fight scene between Kirk and Spock, as told to him by his peers.  “Do you think they knew then?” 

“I hope not,” McCoy groaned.  “But knowing Jim, it was probably love at first asphyxiation.”

End

 


End file.
